five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte The Cat
Charlotte is an animatronic cat that sometimes appears in Night 3, but appears a lot in Night 4. Character Bio Charlotte is cat with a blue pinafore dress with white long-sleeved shirt underneath. Her personality changes when she wears Mikoto Uesaka's glasses, from sugar rush to emotionless. She was stalked by a trio of animatronics called The Disasters. Who are planning to steal her fishcake. Appearance Charlotte is a brown cat with a bushy tail (Often mistaken as a fox). She wears a blue pinafore dress with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath. She has blue eyes (One has a black colored eye with a white pupil similar to Golden Freddy's), she wears a red bow tied behind her head. Behavior Night 3, She sometimes appear in random places, but sometimes stay in Party Room 2 or Supply Closet. She may stare at the camera until she disappeared in 10 seconds. Once she gets near the vents or the entrance, she appears to make distorted "Meow" noises (Sounds like a distorted version of the meowing noise from Ju-On) as a siren. In Five Nights at Freddy's: Charlotte Rampage. She appears to knock the door loudly, once the player opened it. Her jumpscare screen may occur, which involves her rising her hands and claws (However, In Charlotte Rampage, she uses her right hand instead of both) the player's face or lungs. The player will never see her again if the player failed to beat Night 3. In Night 4, again, sometimes appear in random places but appears in some random halls (East Hall or Main Hall) but appears currently on show stage. Social Life An 11 years old girl named Lily was stuffed into her suit. Then, a mean kid was trying to push her out, she gets up and asked "H-h-h-Hey, W-w-why do you push me l-l-like t-t-that?" Then, the voices inside her head, possibly Lily's spirit are heard saying "Kill him" or "Go scratch him" Trivia *She was originally a white and pink raccoon. But it makes her look like Mangle. So the creator changed her to a brown cat. *She is quite taller than other Animatronics. Which it explains to her creator's height being taller than her Mother's. *In RPs. There's a little Running Gag that she asks Animatronics (and sometimes people) for fish-flavored cakes. Which she call them "Fish Cake". *Her jumpscare appears to have her glasses on for a split second. It's unknown if this is a hallucination or not. *In Night 3 hallucination screen. Charlotte's mouth is only seen and the screen looks like the guard closing "his" eyes. Possibly looks like losing consciousness. *She has an "evil" side known as ObserPurr (Or Observer Charlotte). Gallery Chocolate Cat!.jpg|Charlotte in 1987 (drawn by DF-Fan!!!) Charlotte rampage game over.jpg|Charlotte (left) in the Game Over Screen. Charlotte reading a note.jpg|Charlotte reading a note. Ultra Spook.jpg Comic teaser.jpg|Charlotte as ObserPurr (seen in Nerd Charlotte comic teaser) Redo Charlotte sketch.jpg Charlotte.jpg|Charlotte's old design. Charlotte jumpscare.jpg|Charlotte jumpscare (Note: She had her glasses on for a split second) Mymymy.jpg|Charlotte in Night 3 hallucination screen (Occurs sometimes when she attacks you. It's unknown why the text "My, My, My~" appeared on the screen) charlotte_s_original_design_by_mikonekocream435-d8ohu1k.jpg|Charlotte's original design Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Or Pyx Category:Villains